


Rescue Who?

by DeafAndDaring



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring





	Rescue Who?

**"I know you’re lying.”**

You sighed, sitting down on the sofa. Of course he thought you were lying. Things had been out of whack ever since the blast. It took you weeks to find everyone, some better off than others- but all together again. All you needed was him. You needed him back. 

**“How do I know that I can trust you?”** He asked before you had said anything. 

“You don’t. That is the leap of faith.” You said softly. “I know it sounds insane, but you know me. It may be deep down, but I know you do.”

Steve hesitated, looking at your face, past the mask, calculating. Your eyes made him feel like home, but it was fuzzy. Steve tried to put the pieces together, but there was movement in the window behind you.

**“Who the hell are you?”** He asked sharply. He was really tired of the people coming into his small apartment. You looked, smiling at the bulky man with a large mask and metal arm.

“We have a problem.” The man addressed you calmly. You turned your attention back to Steve, taking his hand.

**“I’ll explain later. Right now, we have to get out of here.”** You said softly, taking in everything processing on his face. Banging in the hallway behind you told you time was running out. 

“Nomad, come on we don’t have much time. Please.” The man said roughly. Steve looked in your eyes, the gold flecks no longer present in his bright blue eyes. There was something missing.

“Who, Who is Nomad?” Steve asked, looking between the two of you. 

**“You don’t…you don’t remember your name?”** The masked man said, roughness dropping. He sounded almost, sad? No, couldn’t be.

“I’m, I’m just Steve. I don’t know a-” He was cut off by the sound of shattering glass behind him. You grabbed his arm and rolled along the floor behind the couch, landing on top of him. “What the hell was that?” His whisper was full of fear but his eyes said he trusted me.

**“I didn’t drive all this way just to say ‘hey, I need a place to stay’.** You are in danger, whether you remember why or not. Now we need to go.” You scrambled up, catching the Gun Bucky tossed and shooting two of the intruders. Pulling Steves arm out to his balcony, you pulled on your gear you had left out there. 

**"I swear, I’m cursed.”** you heard Steve mumble, taking in your gear. “Why is this happening, who are those people?”

You sighed, watching as bucky set up the escape, the attackers all disposed of- for now.

“You are a great man, Steve, With great power and influence. But with that-”

“Comes great responsibility.” You both said in unison. Steve rubbed a hand across his face. 

“Things are coming back, I don’t know where but I think I’ve heard that before.” He said softly.

“That’s good. It’s a step. I know this is a lot to take in, but we’re here to help.” You handed him a harness, already clicking in. “Put that on.” You watched as Bucky signalled from the other end, clicking in Steve's Harness. Hesitation was all over his face.

**“It’s okay, I’ve got you.”** You said softly, looping your arm around him. He rested his on your shoulder, taking a breath and you both stepped off. The whizzing was short, but Steve followed your lead in taking off the line once in the other building. 

“Nice placement, Buck.” You said, unhooking the line and placing the harnesses in the bag. 

“Buck.. Bucky?” Steve questioned, looking at the man. 

“That’s my name. You gave it to me.” You heard Bucky’s smile through his expression as gunshots went off. “Get down.”

Shots rang out, but seemed to be scattered. “They don’t know which we’re in.” You said softly, looking for the gun. When you found it, it was already in Steves hand, Two shots ringing out and then silence.

**“I can be bad ass too.”** Steve said simply, handing you back the gun. 

“That you can.” You said softly. “Come on, Nat is waiting on the roof.” You led your crew through the building and up to the jet, pointing to a seat for Steve as you locked up the gear and Bucky jumped in the Copilots seat. You heard some muttering in russian before hearing skin hitting skin.

**"What was that for?”** Bucky yelled, holding his face. 

“Were you being a Jerk?” you asked holding in your laugh.

“Yes.” “No.” both rang out at the same time. You smacked bucky lightly on the other side.

“There, Now it’s even.” You sassed.

“Hey! What was  _ That _ for?” He glared

**“I mean, it’s not like you’re going to stop being a jerk.”** Nat sassed back. You went and sat beside Steve, who was smiling softly in a lost sort of fashion.  **“What? I meant it as a compliment.”** The two went back to bickering in Russian, causing your heart to hurt just a little.

“You know, normally it’d be you that calls him out for being a jerk.” You said softly.

“I can feel the block, you know?” He said after a moment. “In the way that this isn’t familiar, but it is. I know this has happened before, but for the life of me I don’t know when, or how I know you.”

“It’ll come back.” you murmured. “And if it doesn’t, that’s okay too.”

_____

“What’s next?” Steve asked as the jet landed.

“Umm, next would be debriefing for us, and seeing what you remember.” You said, grabbing the go bags and throwing them over your shoulder. You looked at Steve who looked lost in what to do. “Hey, don’t worry. I’ll help you through it.” 

Steve’s shoulders visibly relaxed as he looked back up to you, a soft smile highlighting his face. You gestured off the ramp and into the compound. 

“Shall we?” You smiled, taking his hand. The two of you walked down the ramp and towards the lockers.

“Ah! Finally, you’re back!” Tony’s voice carried in the hanger. 

“Tony, right?” Steve asked, looking at the older man.

“Good to have you back, Cap.” Tony clapped the man on the shoulder. “I’m sure your Fiancee was happy to find you, with the wedding coming up and all.” 

“Fiancee?” Steve cracked an eyebrow, as you made faces behind him. 

“That would be me.” You said softly, unable to backtrack when Steve looked at you. “I didn’t want to pressure you. If you didn’t remember, I could live with trying to get you to fall in love with me again.”

“And if he doesn’t? The odds of all of his memories returning is-”

Tony was cut off by Steve clearing his throat.

“I umm, I think I’m going to take a look around, see if anything jogs my memory.” He said, taking a couple large steps back before turning and disappearing behind a door. You slapped Tony in the arm, hard. 

**“You could have warned me,** how was I supposed to know he had no memories of you? **”** Tony said quietly, apologies written on his face. 

“You may be the dumbest father figure I have ever met.” You sighed, rubbing a hand over your face. “It’s not your fault.”

“Stephen would agree, I’m a bad influence.” Tony shrugged. “I’ll have Friday keep an eye on him.” 

“You better.” You said, rolling your eyes. “I have to go debrief.” You dropped your bags into the locker room and badged into the Shield headquarters. 

“Where’s Steve?” Nat asked as you crossed into the conference room.

“Tony opened his big mouth about the whole Fiancee thing.” You sighed, grabbing a file and filling out mission details before Fury came in.

**“You should’ve seen that coming.”** Bucky mused, pushing your leg playfully under the table.

“No, Bucky, I shouldn’t have seen that coming. I shouldn't have seen any of this coming. But I did. I saw the blast weeks before it happened, I saw a timeline with none of us remembering each other. I saw the worst things I could imagine.” You snapped, slamming your pen down. “I don’t think you realize just how much I saw, how much I prevented, and how much it sucks that Captain freaking smartass didn’t listen to me.”

“Woah, маленький.” Nat said softly. 

“Don’t “little one” me, Natalia.” You slammed the file down, kicking your chair out. 

**“What is your problem?”** Bucky grabbed your arm, spinning you to face him. He studied your face, anger melting on his as he followed your eyes. He pulled you into his chest, one hand on your head and the other running circles on your back. Your anger turned into hiccuping tears, melting into his shirt.

“It’s not fair.” You whispered between sobs. 

“We’ll get him back. It might take time, but he’ll come back to you.” Bucky shushed. “It's just another rescue mission. A little bit at a time.”

You cried for who knows how long, everyone leaving the room to give you some privacy. You silently thanked Bucky as he let you go, encouraging a shower before finding Steve. With a nod, you ventured out of the Debriefing room through the hanger and moved towards your room, swiping in without second thought.

“Hey.” Steve’s voice came from the couch, pictures in hand from around your shared apartment.

“Hey,” you sniffled. “I didn’t think I’d run into you here.”

“I live here, right?” He cracked a smile, looking around. “We live here.”

“Sometimes,” a small laugh fell from your lips. “You tend to spend a lot of time in the city at my old loft. Something about the-”

“Light being better to paint.” You finished in unison. You nodded, watching him.

“Yeah, I figured that out when I didn’t see the normal chaos of art supplies here.” He gestured, looking back at the pictures. You leaned over the couch, looking at the array he found. Years of dates, little moments, and your proposal scattered around. Collages you made with concert tickets and souvenirs from places you liked to eat. You smiled softly thinking back. 

“This was our first date, right?” He pointed to a picture of you feeding him a french fry in the park.

“First official date, yes. Nat and Bucky convinced us to stop dancing around each other and go on a double date with them.” You smiled sadly. “You refused to eat french fries, said the burger was greasy enough.” 

Steve was quiet for a long time, and you began to get anxious. 

“Steve, if you don’t remember I don’t want to force you. It’s okay, I know this is a lot. I’ll just gather some things and stay in the guest suite across the hall.” You began walking to the back bedroom, still rambling. “Honestly, I meant what I said, I don’t want to pressure you into anything.” 

A hand grabbed yours in the hallway, spinning you to face his crystal blue eyes. 

**“You’ve only heard his point of view. You never thought to ask mine.”** You looked at Steve, no words coming out.

“He’s right, I don’t know if I’ll ever remember everything, but I got here pretty easily, I knew my way around like a reflex. I’m perfectly happy making new memories because there's one thing I can tell for certain: You were the best part of my life.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
